Deku Mask
The Deku Mask is a mask from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. This mask, shaped like the head of a Deku Scrub, allows Link to transform into one; a shape informally known as Deku Link. It is the very first mask obtained in the game, and the first of the game's four transformation masks. Story 's nightmarish vision that occurs upon being cursed by the Skull Kid]] On a quest to find a friend he lost during his last adventure, Link finds himself deep in the Lost Woods. Suddenly, two fairies appear, frightening Link's trusted mount, Epona, and causing her to knock him unconscious. The mysterious Skull Kid appears, and after playing around with Link's ocarina, Link awakens, only for the Skull Kid to escape on his horse. Chasing after him, Link falls into a hollow tree and awakens in a cavern complex, where the Skull Kid turns Link into a Deku Scrub, leaving him in the caves. With the help of Tatl, one of the fairy friends of the Skull Kid, Link makes his way out of the caverns. Here, he encounters the Happy Mask Salesman, who agrees to return him to his original form, if he can manage to get back his stolen ocarina. In return, the Salesman asks that Link retrieve Majora's Mask from the Skull Kid, who had stolen it prior to the events of the game. Link investigates Clock Town, the central city of the land of Termina in which he now finds himself. In town, Link comes across a Stray Fairy, which he returns to the Great Fairy Fountain in North Clock Town. As thanks for returning her to her original shape, the Great Fairy of Magic grants Link the ability to blow bubbles, at the cost of magic. Using the bubbles, Link pops a balloon in North Clock Town, impressing Jim, leader of the Bombers Secret Society of Justice, who had unsuccessfully been trying to pop the balloon. Link plays Hide-and-Seek with the Bombers, and while he is not allowed to become a member, he is granted access to the secret passageway that leads to the Astral Observatory. Gazing at the Moon through Shikashi's telescope, a Moon's Tear falls from it and lands outside. Link trades this to a Business Scrub in South Clock Town for the deed to his Deku Flower Spot, which Link uses to gain access to the Clock Tower on the eve of the Carnival of Time. He confronts the Skull Kid on top of the Clock Tower, who attempts to use the power of the mask to cause the Moon to destroy all of Termina. Link fails to find a way to stop the Skull Kid, but he manages to knock the Ocarina of Time out of his hand. Upon touching the Ocarina, Link remembers the "Song of Time", taught to him by Princess Zelda before he left on his adventure. In his Deku form, the Ocarina of Time takes the form of Deku Pipes; Link plays the "Song of Time", resetting the cycle of time to the first of the three days that occur before the Moon destroys Termina. Link returns to the Happy Mask Salesman, who teaches him the "Song of Healing", a powerful song that heals people's sorrows, turning them into masks. The curse is drawn out of Link, creating the Deku Mask, which allows him to transform into a Deku Scrub at will. Powers transforming into a Deku Scrub upon donning the mask]] Deku Link has a multitude of powers, the most basic of which is a short Spin Attack which provides a brief boost in speed and has the ability to quickly defeat weaker enemies, stun certain enemies, as well as cut grass. Additionally, Deku Link can shoot bubbles, whose power is drawn from the Magic Meter. Deku Link can also use Deku Flowers by burrowing into them to propel himself into the air and can briefly slow his descent by rotating flower petals like helicopter blades. While using this ability, Deku Nuts can be dropped with B, hitting unwary targets situated directly below him. Enemies can also be damaged if Link burrows into Deku Flowers, waits until an enemy is directly over it, and then pops out. Deku Link can also generate a full body shield by pressing R, but it is wooden and cannot prevent fire effects. The Deku Statue created by the Elegy of Emptiness is far too light for depressing most switches and is largely useless. When Deku Link encounters water, he can hop on the water a few times to reach the next area. He can hop five times, and will sink if he lands on the water after the fifth hop. To make this move more reliable, it helps to start the first move across the water with a spin to increase momentum. When Link uses his Ocarina, it transforms into the Pipes of Awakening. Deku Link is made of wood, so he is extremely vulnerable to fire; contact with it will cause him to get an instant Game Over. Since only Deku Scrubs are allowed to enter the Deku Palace, Link must use this mask to gain access to it. Once inside the Palace proper, however, Link is free to remove the mask; but if spotted in the Royal Chamber in his normal form, he is thrown out. Origin , implied to be the Deku Butler's Son]] Just as Link's Goron and Zora forms each transform him into the shape of a recently passed creature, many believe that Deku Link may also have existed before. Though it would have to have taken place before the events of Majora's Mask, it is hinted that the mask holds the spirit of the Deku Butler's Son. Early on in the game, Link discovers a dead tree that resembles his new Deku form. Tatl comments on this, noting the sadness in its face. However, nothing more is said about the topic until after the completion of the Woodfall Temple. After Link manages to keep up with him throughout the maze-like temple, the Butler presents Link with the Mask of Scents. He also mentions how Link reminds him of his lost son. In a post-credits scene is seen the Butler kneeling in front of the withered tree, implying that it is the remains of his son. Aside from this, when the "Elegy of Emptiness" is played it leaves behind a copy of Link's current form, which can be used to weigh down switches. The Deku Mask's copy is decidedly similar in appearance to the withered tree. In the manga, the Deku Princess displays romantic feelings for Deku Link, and the similarity between Deku Link and the Deku Butler's son's appearance is noted yet again. Gallery File:Bubble Blast.png|Deku Link performing a Bubble Blast in battle against a Bad Bat File:Deku Flight.png|Deku Link flying after being boosted from a Deku Flower File:Deku Hop.png|Deku Link hopping around on water File:Deku Scrub Shield.png|Deku Link using his shield File:Deku Spin Attack.png|Deku Link performing a Spin Attack File:Pipes of Awakening.png|Deku Link using the Pipes of Awakening File:Deku Link Statue.png|The Deku Link Statue created by the "Elegy of Emptiness" Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items